The purpose of the program is (1) to prepare registered nurses who have varied backgrounds of education and experience to function in an extended role in a variety of health care agencies; (2) to determine any differences in preparation needed by nurses who have different backgrounds; and (3) to evaluate the effectiveness of the primary nurse practitioner in meeting the needs of people for primary health care and their acceptance by recipients of care and by all health professionals with whom the practitioner interacts. The nurse in primary care is perceived as one who is prepared to (1) admit people into the health care system, (2) to provide guidance and surveillance with a view toward maintaining the health of persons of all ages, (3) to assess health status, (4) to identify deviations from normal, (5) to provide triage in emergency situations, (6) to provide direct care, and (7) to refer for differential medical diagnoses those persons identified as needing such care. The role of the nurse in primary care in the several agencies selected for the program and the training program will be developed by nurse clinicians (master's level preparation) who are members of the faculty of the Frances Payne Bolton School of Nursing, Case Western Reserve University, in collaboration with physician colleagues in the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. Data to assess the effectiveness and acceptance of the nurse working in an extended role will be collected by appropriate techniques, such as, concomitant assessment of patients by nurses and physicians and comparison of diagnoses and plans of action; observation of performance; activity analysis; rating devices; questionnaires; and interviews; for which tools and protocols will be devised in the course of the program.